For a special shrine maiden
by KageNoYoko
Summary: To show their appreciation for Reimu, Yukari gathers together the majority of Gensokyo for a surprise party for the shrine maiden. But perhaps the Gap Youkai has an additional goal in mind for this event, which she isn't sharing with the rest of the guests.


"A Party?" Alice repeated her friend as she looked up from her work on a set of clothes for her newest doll, pausing mid-stitch with a sharp needle held in her hand.

"Yeah," Marisa replied from the chair she had occupied upon arrival, sitting with her legs spread to either side of the back rest as her chin rested upon it, her hat laid on the table beside her, a lazy grin on her face "to commemorate all of the work that Reimu's done for Gensokyo."

Carefully setting down the needle and half-finished clothing on the table, Alice offered the fellow magician her full attention at last, having been only half-listening to her before, as she'd expected Marisa to be going on about her latest treasures lifted from the library of the scarlet devil mansion, "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" The blonde seamstress asked, "We've never considered it before, and Reimu never asks for praise."

"Well, Yukari showed up in my cottage the other day," Marisa began, rubbing the back of her head, "Scared me right out of bed she did, and told me that she wanted my help to throw a party for Reimu, as a way to show her how much we appreciate everything she's done for us."

Alice brought the untouched cup of tea that she had made earlier to her lips as she thought about the strange request from the Youkai sage, and made a note of displeasure when she realized it had gone cold while she was working, "This is quite sudden. Why do you think that Yukari just decided to do this out of the blue?"

Marisa leaned back in her chair as she shrugged, and Alice noted she had helped herself to some of the cold tea from her teapot at some point, taking a long drag from cup and making a noise of appreciation before continuing, "It's not unlike Yukari to spring something like this out of the blue. The only thing I find odd is that she didn't put Ran in charge of preparations."

"It is a bit strange of her to not leave it to her right hand to take care of everything," Alice agreed, "But I'm sure that she has a reason for it."

"The good news is that I saw Chen running around on my way here, so I think Yukari has her running around Gensokyo spreading the word," Marisa explained, "From how it sounded though, she expects me to take care of actually planning the party out."

"It's not entirely unreasonable for her to leave it to you though," Alice commented as she took another sip of tea, "You have known Reimu the longest, so she'd likely expect you to know what she likes and dislikes."

"Well yeah," Marisa admitted a bit sheepishly, "I mean, give the girl some money and she's over the moon for days, bring her some food and she's likely to do something for you later, but Reimu is a pretty simple girl."

"Oh come now Marisa, there has to be something about her that you've learned from knowing her since you were children," Alice pressured, hoping that things weren't as simple as Marisa seemed to be painting them.

"Well..." Marisa seemed to hesitate for a moment, surprising Alice, and making her curiosity grow, "There is one thing, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I only learned about this by accident, and Reimu practically forced me to take a vow of silence about it."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I must say, I very much appreciate you allowing us use of your ballroom on such short notice Remilia," Yukari said, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs around the large dining room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion across from her hostess, "I had thought that we would have to bribe you with something to acquire your assistance."

standing beside the tall blonde haired woman was her Shikigami, with her hands tucked away primly into the sleeves of her long dress, standing at attention. The only way to tell that she was paying any mind to the conversation was the way the two fox ears atop her head twitched occasionally.

across from the women was the loli vampire herself, who held a glass of wine loosely between her fingers that she swirled around absently. behind her was her chief maid, looking as prim and proper as ever, ready to cater to the whims of her lady.

"It's of course no trouble at all lady Yakumo," Remilia said in a haughty tone, "I would be delighted to host such an event for someone as important to the continued existence of Gensokyo as the shrine maiden of paradise herself."

'Not to mention it will give her more time to flirt with Reimu,' Yukari thought, but allowed a wide grin to hide her internal thoughts, "I am happy to hear that, and I hope that I can expect your co-operation with the preparations for the event, as we will be inviting a majority of Gensokyo to attend, though I can't say for certain how many will actually show up."

"Of course," Remilia replied, "I will have Sakuya begin working on the feast immediately, and will have Meiling begin decorating the ballroom to your specifications."

"That will probably be unnecessary, lady scarlet," Yukari countered, "I have ensured that we will have the assistance of the seven-colored puppeteer in the matter of decorations, and have sent the ordinary magician ahead to collect her, after the two go over a few other matters that I cannot attend to personally."

"I trust Alice's tastes, but I must admit I am wary of allowing the ordinary magician entrance into the mansion," Remilia brought up, "It is well known across Gensokyo that she and my dear friend Patchouli are often at odds, and she has been known to raid our library from time to time and outsmarted my servants time and time again, escaping with her ill-gotten gain."

"Trust me when I say that Marisa will be on her best behaviour tonight lady scarlet," Yukari assured, "As this event is for her best friend, she will not have a chance or reason to wander from the ballroom tonight."

"We will hold you to your word lady Yakumo, but I do hope that you are not putting too much faith in the ordinary magician," Remilia stated, "if she does find her way into our library tonight, there will be punishment."

"I accept your terms, of course," Yukari replied, 'Not that I have to worry about either Reimu or Marisa tonight. I doubt the red-white will allow her friend to wander away, and she will defend her if you even try to threaten her.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Lady Yuyuko, we have just received an invitation from lady Yukari's Shikigami to attend an event being hosted tonight at the scarlet devil mansion," Youmu announced as she entered the room her lady had been resting in for most of the morning while she read manga and ate snacks.

"A Party?" Yuyuko echoed, "For who?"

"Apparently it is to celebrate the accomplishments of the red-white shrine maiden, and is being devised directly by lady Yukari."

"Well of course we're going to attend in that case!" Yuyuko exclaimed, "Any Party that Yukari is paying special attention to has to be fun, and just think of all the food that will be there."

Youmu brought a hand to her face and groaned as her lady's mind immediately returned to her stomach as she began to go on and on about all of the food that would probably be served at a party hosted at the scarlet devil mansion, and only half-listened to her rambling for a time.

"And of course you are going to prepare several dishes for us to bring to the party Youmu," Yuyuko stated mid-ramble, causing her servant to freeze up in shock and begin trying to argue with her.

"B-but lady Yuyuko, I don't have enough time to prepare anything, the event is being held tonight, and we have almost nothing in stock right now. I meant to go into the village to pick up groceries later today," The swordswoman complained.

"That won't be a problem," A soft, demure voice interrupted the pair, causing both to turn to the doorway that Youmu had left open in her frenzy.

Sakuya stood there, hands folded neatly in front of her, and not a single hair out of place, as always playing the part of the perfect servant, and a small glint of silver from her hip signified how she had arrived undetected, "My lady would like to extend to you full use of our kitchen and supplies for tonight's festivities, if you would not mind providing assistance with catering the event."

Youmu stumbled back slightly in surprise, while Yuyuko clapped her hands giddily from her seat, reminding the silver-haired girl of an excited child, "Lady Izayoi, I am honoured, but."

"Nonsense Youmu," Yuyuko interrupted, before turning back to the elegant maid, "Youmu would be more than happy to help you with the preparations tonight, wouldn't you ~You-mu~" The ghostly princess sung.

Hanging her head in defeat as her mistress sent her up the river, Youmu nodded her head mutely to the head maid, who returned the gesture with a small smile, "Excellent. My lady will be pleased to hear of your acceptance of our hospitality, and I will inform the gate guard to expect your arrival shortly."

Offering the pair a curtsey, the maid reached down for the simple watch hanging from her hip, and took hold of it, "with that, I bid both of you a good say, and hope that I will see you tonight, lady Yuyuko." In a flash of white the maid disappeared once more.

Now that the pair were alone once more, Youmu immediately turned to her mistress and glared at her, "Lady Yuyuko, how could you tell lady Izayoi that I would help with the preparations when I have to be here to help you prepare for tonight, and escort you to the mansion?"

"Oh nonsense Youmu," Yuyuko waved off the girl's anger, "I managed just fine long before your father left you at my door, and if I truly need to be escorted to the mansion, I will go along with the prismriver sisters, who I am sure will be providing entertainment for tonight."

Groaning in annoyance at her mistress' flippancy, Youmu hung her head in defeat at last. Sometimes it just wasn't worth trying to argue with the air-headed ghost.

"Now Youmu, before you leave, prepare a few more snack for me," The ghost princess ordered, making the gardener sigh.

"Yes lady Yuyuko."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It had been an odd day so far, Reimu mused to herself as she followed the well-worn path from her shrine to the human village. Marisa hadn't shown up at the shrine this morning to have tea with her, Yukari hadn't popped in for an unannounced visit, and Suika had been missing since last night.

The shrine maiden wouldn't admit to anyone that she was slightly worried about whatever could be keeping her friends away, but reassured herself that they could take care of themselves. It still didn't stop her from being concerned.

Thankfully she had other things to take her mind off of those matters, as she realized she needed to go shopping today, and left the three fairies of light to take care of the shrine while she was gone, a job she usually gave to Suika, but trusted the three to do in a pinch.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the village, stall owners were trying to shout over each other about their wares and prices, families bustled to and fro carrying bags full of groceries, and a familiar black and white hat stuck out of the masses.

Wait a second.

"Marisa, wait up!" The shrine maiden called, hurrying her pace in an attempt to catch up with her friend, and doing her best to keep her eyes on the girls hat.

Unfortunately she eventually lost sight of the girl when her path was impeded by a group of children, and Reimu sighed. Something had to be up if Marisa was actively avoiding her, as she usually never ignored her calls.

Returning to her shopping, Reimu's mind swam with questions about what might be going on in Gensokyo, and why she was being kept out of the loop.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hey Alice! I'm back with those things you sent me out for!" The black-white called as she entered the grand ballroom of the scarlet devil mansion, toting several bags stuffed full of various crafting materials her friend had requested.

"There's no need to shout Marisa," Alice chastised the girl as she floated down to her level, leaving her two dolls to continue work while she collected the additional supplies from her fellow magician, "You know your boisterous voice echoes in this room."

"It's not as though that will stop a brute like her though," A second female voice muttered, catching Marisa's attention.

"Oh hey Patchy, you helping Alice with decorations?" Marisa asked, referring to the anemic elder magician sitting at one of the tables scattered around the room, who had a thick book open in front of her.

"Hardly," The girl scoffed, "Alice is much more suited to decorating, but I grew curious about what was going on when Remilia paid a visit to the library earlier to inform me that we were hosting an event tonight, and to plan accordingly."

"So who all do you think are going to show up?" The black white asked, taking a seat opposite the purple-haired girl and beginning to watch her fellow blonde organize the materials she had brought back.

"It's likely that Yukari will extend an invitation to some of the big names in Gensokyo to attend this event," Alice pointed out, "Hakugyokurou, Eientei, the Moriya shrine, the earth shrine, and Myouren temple."

"Ugh, you mean I might have to make nice with those two goddesses all night?" Marisa whined, referring to the two deities of the Moriya shrine.

"It's quite likely, considering how much time Reimu and Sanae have been spending together, Yukari would want her and her deities to attend," Patchy pointed out, before pausing a moment, "I do recall seeing Youmu rush down the hall earlier as well, so I would imagine Remilia sent a request to lady Yuyuko to enlist her servants help with food preparations."

"Youmu and Sakuya working together to cook up a feast?" Marisa asked, her eyes going starry as she thought of all the delicious food, "Hmm, maybe this party won't be so bad after all."

"And why would it be bad in the first place?" Alice asked, returning to the ground to collect more handfuls of supplies to continue working, "This is supposed to be for your best friend, I would think you'd be excited about it."

"Trust me Alice, I would do anything for Reimu," Marisa assured the two magicians, "But having to make nice with people I don't even like that much is such a pain."

"A feeling I share almost any time you and I are forced to collaborate on one of Remilia's harebrained schemes," Patchy muttered dryly.

"Speaking of which, where is Cirno?" Marisa asked curiously, "I didn't see her around on my way in, and she's usually outside harassing Meiling on her days off."

"She went out to spend time with her little gang today," Patchy explained, "I would not expect her to be back until tonight, unless Remilia has plans to bring Mystia in to help with the catering. She's the only other cook I can think of that could possibly work to Sakuya's expectations, even though her menu is rather limited."

"And Chen is probably running around spreading the word, since it seems Ran is with Yukari."

"Who knows what Rumia might be up to," Alice chipped in, "That girl could be up at the shrine harassing Reimu again."

Marisa sighed before roughly grabbing her hat from the table she'd set it down on, and getting back to her feet, "Anyways, I'd probably better be getting back to my shop. Yukari added a request for me to make up some fireworks for tonight, and everything should be just about done simmering."

Once the blonde girl was out of the room the two magicians shared a look and shuddered, "I love Marisa dearly, but I wish that Yukari would stop encouraging her to work with explosives," Alice commented.

"Perhaps if we're lucky she'll blow herself up," the purple-haired girl replied caustically, earning a glare from the doll-maker.

"Patchoulli, that's cruel."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"An exclusive invitation to a party to thank Reimu for everything she's done for Gensokyo?" Aya repeated the Request of the tall blonde who had appeared in her office, "and permission to write about it in the Bunbunmaru? How could I refuse?" the Tengu shouted.

"I thought you would be pleased to hear that," Yukari replied cheerfully, amused with the way the girl was now hurrying about the room, collecting her things and preparing for tonight while her assistant remained seated at the table scrutinizing the pair.

"This seems almost too good to be true," Momiji commented, "Normally you try to keep us away from big events like this, but now you want her to write an exclusive about it. What's the reason?"

Yukari took on a solemn look as she stared down the wolf Tengu, the three ignoring Aya as she continued to work in the background, "This event is for probably the most important person in Gensokyo," She pointed out.

"Even more important than you?" The wolf replied with a cheeky grin, but Yukari didn't respond to the prod, "Everyone is aware that without Reimu the land of Fantasy wouldn't exist, but why are we only doing this now? there has to be a reason behind this sudden decision."

"Oh there is a reason," Yukari admitted, withdrawing a folding fan from a small gap she tore open beside her absently, "But it's not all that important, really just an afterthought."

Momiji gave the woman a pointed look, hoping that maybe she would elaborate, but gave up when she finally realized that trying to get anything out of the oldest Youkai in Gensokyo was futile.

"Oh by the way Aya," Yukari spoke up, gaining the attention of the crow and causing her to stop her speeding about, "I hope you understand how important it is for you to keep on the straight and narrow with this assignment. I don't want to find out you are trying to spice up with story with some half-truths."

going rigid from the stern look the Youkai sage was giving her, Aya was quick to salute the woman, "Of course lady Yakumo, the pure and honest Shameimaru Aya will only report the truth for this event."

"Excellent," Yukari replied, her smile unnerving the Tengu pair.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What an odd day," Reimu mumbled to herself as she made the trip back to the shrine as the sun began to set over the horizon. First there were no signs of any of her friends around the shrine or the village, then it seemed both Mokou and Keine had made themselves scarce, as she hadn't seen them wandering the village, and she hadn't even run into Team nine today.

finally reaching the top of the stairs up to the shrine, Reimu sighed in relief when she saw the place was still standing. It wouldn't be beyond her luck for a bored celestial to have levelled her shrine once again while she was away, or for the three fairies to have ended up breaking something while playing.

putting away her things, Reimu went about beginning to prepare tea and cakes, when she heard someone finally set down outside of the shrine. trying not to look eager, Reimu casually made her way out to the front, planning to give Marisa or Suika an earful.

She was surprised when it turned out Sanae had shown up instead, but she wasn't disappointed with the green-haired girl's visit, having grown more comfortable with the rival shrine maiden dropping in for a visit ever since they began to spend more time together.

"Oh, hello Sanae, how are you?" Reimu asked, good-naturedly, trying to offer the girl an air of indifference. She was surprised when instead of returning the greeting, Sanae sped across the courtyard and began pushing her fellow shrine maiden back towards her home.

"H-hey, what's the big idea?" Reimu shouted, trying and failing to stop the girl, who she was surprised to find was stronger than her.

"No time to explain Reimu, we need to get you ready and get going before it becomes too dark," The green-haired girl replied, leading the other girl into her bedroom and then beginning to rummage through the girl's closet for something.

off-balance from the girl's pushiness, Reimu didn't get a chance to reply or ask for what was going on when she found a set of clothes thrown at her face, followed by the green haired girl outright ordering her to get changed before she left the room to offer the shrine maiden a bit of privacy.

Groaning but doing as she was told, Reimu changed into the red and white trim dress given to her by her friend, and then worked the bow out of her hair, knowing that Sanae would probably want to style it.

re-entering the room, Sanae smiled as she saw the girl in the short-sleeved dress with her hair down, and grabbed her hand, slipping the ribbon from it and kneeling down to tie it around her waist, "Keep your hair down tonight, I think it looks better like this."

Somehow Reimu managed to hide her glowing cheeks as Sanae finished tying the ribbon around her waist, before slipping her hair tubes off, and running a brush through her long hair a few times before deeming the other girl finished and dragging her off once more, back out to the front of the shrine.

growing fed up with all of the pushing, Reimu pulled her hand away and practically shouted, "Sanae, what the hell is going on?"

"Come on, there's going to be a party at the scarlet devil mansion, and practically everyone is invited," Sanae urged, taking hold of her friend's hand once more, and taking off, Reimu struggling to keep up with her as her mind swam with new information, 'a party? why am I only hearing about it now?"

The two girls crossed Gensokyo in a calm silence as the sun continued to set in the distance, and eventually the large red mansion came into view.

setting down outside the gate, Reimu noted with some shock that the gate guard was missing from her post, and even more surprised when Sanae simply pushed open the large ornate wooden door and gestured for Reimu to follow her inside.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Reimu asked, beginning to grow slightly worried. She wasn't used to not seeing Meiling at the gate, and on the way over they had not even see the usual younger Youkai playing in the skies of Gensokyo.

"No worries Reimu, everyone is expecting us," Sanae replied, giving her friend a thumbs up to reassure her.

Sanae hurried her fellow shrine maiden inside of the mansion, and began to lead her down a familiar path towards what Reimu could recall as the main ballroom of the mansion, the sound of voices beginning to echo off of the walls ahead of them.

'Just how many people are here?" Reimu wondered as she followed the green-haired girl, the voices growing louder as they continued towards their destination. She chose to keep her questions to herself though, considering how little luck she had found trying to ask Sanae anything on the way here.

Finally the pair stopped before a pair of large doors, and Sanae gestured for Reimu to wait there a moment before she cracked open the door slightly and slipped inside, closing it behind her.

Reimu was tempted to peek inside, but held back, having a strange feeling it would only cause trouble. She began to grow impatient after a few minutes had passed without any sign of her fellow shrine maiden.

Finally a voice called for her from inside the room, of course it was Yukari, and Reimu took a deep breath before she pushed open the double-doors, a sudden sense of nervousness washing over her.

She stopped cold when she saw just how many people were in the ballroom, looking directly at her, and though she had never suffered from stage fright before, at this moment there was no other word that could describe the way her stomach seemed to flip.

this was broken when Yukari stepped forward from the crowd and loudly cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIMU!"

A pregnant pause fell over the room as everyone turned to the gap Youkai in varying forms of surprise and disbelief, before the room as a whole shouted "WHAT?"

"It's just as I said," Yukari sniffed, ignoring the pointed glares she was receiving, "this party is to celebrate Reimu's birth."

"What are you talking about you gap hag?" Reimu argued, "My birthday isn't until..." she trailed off, and everyone waited for her to finish. They were surprised of course when she murmured, "what is today?"

the entire room groaned in shock and awe at the shrine maiden.

"Silly Hakurei shrine maiden," Yukari purred, appearing beside the girl, "you've been so busy lately that you completely forgot about your own birthday?"

Reimu had the sense to look sheepish, "Well, I guess that I have been pretty focused on work recently, so the time just kind of slipped away from me."

"Seriously Reimu, how do you forget your own birthday," Marisa muttered, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Well uh...thank you all...I guess," Reimu said nervously, her cheeks going red, not used to something like this."

"Aww, isn't she just the cutest?" Marisa asked, wrapping an arm around her best friend and hugging her tight, grinning from ear to ear as Reimu's face grew even more red.

The snap of a camera shutter finally snapped the girl from her daze, and Reimu noticed at last that Aya was floating above her, camera at the ready, and rapidly taking pictures of her, "What a scoop, forgetful shrine maiden's surprise birthday party."

"Aya..." Reimu growled, summoning a pair of homing ofuda and preparing to exterminate a certain annoying crow Tengu, but was stopped as Sanae took hold of her wrist and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Reimu, Yukari hired Aya to write an article about the event, and made her promise to keep it clean," The green-haired girl reassured.

Both stopped when they heard dark chuckling, and noticed Aya now scribbling away furiously in her notebook with a perverted grin, "rival shrine maidens love-love scandal. A wonderful follow-up article!"

"Aya!" Reimu cried, red-faced and planning to exterminate the girl regardless. This time it was Yukari who came to the girl's rescue, grabbing the crow from behind and holding her tight.

"Oh don't worry Reimu-dear, I'll make sure that Aya keeps her article pure and clean," The blonde assured, "Why don't you go and mingle while I have a few words with our dear reporter," A gap opened behind the pair, and Yukari fell back into it, pulling the crow Tengu along with her.

Blinking as the gap closed behind them, Reimu turned to Sanae and gave her a small smile, "So, want to go mingle like Yukari suggested?"

"Gladly," Sanae replied, hugging one of Reimu's arms as they waded into the crowded ballroom.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Reimu was surprised by just how many people had shown up at the event, and it boggled her mind that all of them were there for her.

Team nine had been running around playing games with some of the other young Youkai, and pulling pranks on a few people. She had to hold her laughter back when she saw Cirno bury Meiling beneath an avalanche of snow, before flying off laughing at the top of her lungs.

She was surprised to note Mokou and Kaguya having what appeared to be a civil conversation, and even more when she noticed Yuuka of all people chatting with Alice and Marisa, who were all but joined at the hip that night.

The night was filled with people simply enjoying each others company as the party went on, and Reimu had to admit afterwards that one of the highlights was probably when Marisa ushered everyone out into the courtyard to show off her Kirisame brand fireworks, receiving clapping and cheers of approval from everyone, even the normally stoic flower Youkai.

Unfortunately the night did eventually have to end, as the large clock tower struck midnight, and people began to depart, Keine taking charge and rounding up all of the younger Youkai out along with Byakuren.

People slowly departed over the next half hour, until only a handful of people remained, including the three magicians, Reimu, Sanae (who had declined leaving with her goddesses), and Remilia.

At some point during the night Yukari and Aya had reappeared, and the crow Tengu had spent the rest of the night actively avoiding the gap Youkai. Reimu noted that her face went red every time she caught the older woman's eyes before quickly racing off in the other direction.

Marisa and Alice intercepted the other pair on their way out, after bidding good night to everyone remaining, and thanking Remilia for letting them stay, and the group of four slowly wandered out of the mansion.

"Oi Reimu, I know it's not normal for us, but I may have kinda gotten something for ya, considering the day," Marisa admitted sheepishly, not able to look her friend in the face. Reimu was pleasantly surprised to see this side of her friend, which didn't show up all that often under the girl's usual bluster.

it took a little nudging from Alice, but Marisa finally stepped forward and handed over a small package to her friend, who smiled and in a burst of emotions pulled Marisa into a crushing hug, whispering into the blonde's ear a muted "thank you."

Kicking her feet in an attempt to brush off how red her face was, Marisa waved to the pair of shrine maidens before grabbing Alice's hand and departing, the doll maker also waving goodbye.

Sanae was eager to see what Marisa could have possibly given her friend, but Reimu was adamant about opening it by herself, and finally got Sanae to relent. She did give the green-haired girl a hug before they split up, and wished each other a good night.

Sighing as she set down back at the shrine, Reimu slipped inside and set her friend's present down on the table, before going to get change, coming back in a white nightgown and taking a seat.

pulling over the present, Reimu began to carefully open it, trying hard not to tear the paper her friend had used, until she was able to easily pop off the top of the box and peek inside.

what greeted the girl warmed her heart, and reminded her why she had wanted to open the present by herself instead of with her fellow shrine maiden.

picking up the gift and crossing the room, Reimu set it down on a shelf, before stepping back to appreciate it for a moment.

feeling like some tea before she settled down for the night, Reimu finally turned away, reminding herself to go and thank Marisa again tomorrow, and maybe spend some time with her friend.

Sitting innocently on the shelf was a photo frame, carved and decorated with stars and Yin-Yang orbs, carefully painted by the surprisingly delicate hands of a brutish tomboy magician.

Inside the frame was a picture of several girls of varying ages. standing in the front was a purple-haired girl alongside a blonde, linking arms in their red and white, and black and white costumes.

slightly away from the two was another blonde, wearing a blue and white dress, with a blue ribbon tied in her hair. A book was tucked under her arm, and she was trying to hide a small smile as her eyes drifted over to the two girls, her fellow blonde holding her hand.

Behind the girls were three older woman, one with green hair wearing a pointed purple cap decorated with a moon that had a mischievous grin on her face, hands on the shoulders of the blonde girl.

Beside her was another green haired woman, holding a parasol over one shoulder, offering a wry smile to the camera.

on the other side, with her hands on the youngest girl's shoulders was a tall woman with pale purple haired in a side-tail, wearing red robes, who looked as happy as could be, with the widest smile of the group and soft-looking eyes.

The picture made Reimu's heart soar, reminding her of some of the people that had helped to shape her into the person she was today, and had to have been the best present her friend had ever given to her.

Reimu's dreams that night were filled with memories of the past, including a turtle with a great white beard, androgynous angels, and a young magician's apprentice riding on a giant flower.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**This isn't exactly what I set out to write originally, and there was more that I intended to add to the story, but I found some parts weren't floating quite the way I had thought they would, so I may have cut corners in a few places.**

**A few things may have been added in the final draft as well that I hadn't intended to add in the first place, but I was happy to slip in because they seemed to fit the theme of the story.**

**fourteen pages at final count, ouch. And considering I'm beginning to hash out ideas for my annual Christmas story (which I'm planning to make even longer than this), I think the next few stories are going to be a bit shorter to compensate...maybe.**

**I can never really tell at a glance just how long or short my stories are going to end up, considering I can't seem to stick to just the ideas I started out with.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the nods to my other work, and the continuity nod to the pc-98 era. I'm hoping my next release will be in this universe as well, but I have been playing around with a new AU that I've been itching to write, so we'll have to wait and see.**

**I may have started to rush as the page number rose, but I hope this was acceptable.**

**Until next time everyone, Ja Ne!**


End file.
